Prostaglandin receptors, including the EP1-4, DP, FP IP and TP receptors are the effector proteins for the products (prostaglandins) downstream of COX-1/2 activation (PGE2, PGD2, PGF2a, PGI2 and thromboxane respectively). The NSAIDS (non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs) are indiscriminate cyclooxygenase inhibitors and reduce the levels of these prostaglandins. This in turn reduces the action of the prostaglandins at their respective receptors. In view of the relatively large number of receptors affected, the pharmacology of the NSAIDS is complex.
The EP1 receptor is a 7-transmembrane receptor and its natural ligand is the prostaglandin PGE2. PGE2 also has affinity for the other EP receptors (types EP2, EP3 and EP4). The EP1 receptor is associated with smooth muscle contraction, pain (in particular inflammatory, neuropathic and visceral), inflammation, allergic activities, renal regulation and gastric or enteric mucus secretion.
We have now found a novel group of compounds which bind with high affinity to the EP1 receptor. These compounds are antagonists of the EP1 receptor.
A number of review articles describe the characterization and therapeutic relevance of the prostanoid receptors as well as the most commonly used selective agonists and antagonists: Eicosanoids; From Biotechnology to Therapeutic Applications, Folco, Samuelsson, Maclouf, and Velo eds, Plenum Press, New York, 1996, chap. 14, 137-154 and Journal of Lipid Mediators and Cell Signalling, 1996, 14, 83-87 and Prostanoid Receptors, Structure, Properties and Function, S. Narumiya et al, Physiological Reviews 1999, 79(4), 1193-126. An article from The British Journal of Pharmacology, 1994, 112, 735-740 suggests that Prostaglandin E2 (PGE2) exerts allodynia through the EP1 receptor subtype and hyperalgesia through EP2 and EP3 receptors in the mouse spinal cord. Furthermore an article from The Journal of Clinical Investigation, 2001, 107 (3), 325 shows that in the EP1 knock-out mouse pain-sensitivity responses are reduced by approximately 50%. Two papers from Anesthesia and Analgesia have shown that (2001, 93, 1012-7) an EP1 receptor antagonist (ONO-8711) reduces hyperalgesia and allodynia in a rat model of chronic constriction injury, and that (2001, 92, 233-238) the same antagonist inhibits mechanical hyperalgesia in a rodent model of post-operative pain. S. Sarkar et al in Gastroenterology, 2003, 124(1), 18-25 demonstrate the efficacy of EP1 receptor antagonists in the treatment of visceral pain in a human model of hypersensitivity. In The American Physiological Society (1994, 267, R289-R-294), studies suggest that PGE2-induced hyperthermia in the rat is mediated predominantly through the EP1 receptor.
The TP (also known as TxA2) receptor is a prostanoid receptor subtype stimulated by the endogenous mediator thromboxane. Activation of this receptor results in various physiological actions primarily incurred by its platelet aggregatory and smooth muscle constricting effects, thus opposing those of prostacyclin receptor activation.
TP receptors have been identified in human kidneys (G. P. Brown et al, Prostaglandins and other lipid mediators, 1999, 57, 179-188) in the glomerulus and extraglomerular vascular tissue. Activation of TP receptors constricts glomerular capillaries and suppresses glomerular filtration rates (M. D. Breyer et al, Current Opinion in Nephrology and Hypertension, 2000, 9, 23-29), indicating that TP receptor antagonists could be useful for renal dysfunction in glomerulonephritis, diabetes mellitus and sepsis.
Activation of TP receptors induces bronchoconstriction, increase in microvascular permeability, formation of mucosal oedema and mucus secretion, typical characteristic features of bronchial asthma (T. Obata et al, Clinical Review of Allergy, 1994, 12(1), 79-93). TP antagonists have been investigated as potential asthma treatments resulting in, for example, orally active Seratrodast (AA-2414) (S. Terao et al, Yakugaku Zasshi, 1999, 119(5), 377-390). Ramatroban is another TP receptor antagonist currently undergoing phase III clinical trials as an anti-asthmatic compound.
Antagonists at the TP receptor have been shown to have a gastroprotective effect. In rats it has been shown that SQ 33961 and BM 13505 inhibit gastric lesions induced by taurocholate acid, aspirin or indomethacin (E. H. Ogletree et al, Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 1992, 263(1), 374-380.
Certain compounds of the present invention also exhibit antagonism at the TP receptor and are therefore indicated to be useful in treating conditions mediated by the action of thromboxane at the TP receptor. Such conditions include those disclosed in WO 2004/039807 (Merck Frosst Canada & Co) which is incorporated herein by reference, and include respiratory diseases e.g. asthma, allergic diseases, male erectile dysfunction, thrombosis, renal disorders and gastric lesions.
WO 96/06822 (7 Mar. 1996), WO 96/11902 (25 Apr. 1996), EP 752421-A1 (8 Jan. 1997), WO 01/19814 (22 Mar. 2001), WO 03/084917 (16 Oct. 2003), WO 03/101959 (11 Dec. 2003), WO 2004/039753 (13 May 2004), WO 2004/083185 (30 Sep. 2004), WO 2005/037786 (28 Apr. 2005), WO 2005/037793 (28 Apr. 2005), WO 2005/037794 (28 Apr. 2005), WO 2005/040128 (6 May 2005), WO 2005/054191 (16 Jun. 2005) and WO2005/108369 (17 Nov. 2005) disclose compounds as being useful in the treatment of prostaglandin mediated diseases.
P. Lacombe et al (220th National Meeting of The American Chemical Society, Washington D.C., USA, 20-24 Aug., 2000) disclosed 2,3-diarylthiophenes as ligands for the human EP1 prostanoid receptor. Y. Ducharme et al (18th International Symposium on Medicinal Chemistry; Copenhagen, Denmark and Malmo, Sweden; 15th-19th Aug. 2004) disclosed 2,3-diarylthiophenes as EP1 receptor antagonists. Y. Ducharme et al, Biorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 2005, 15(4): 1155 also discloses 2,3-diarylthiophenes as selective EP1 receptor antagonists.
DT 2602340 A1 discloses certain benzyl picolinic acid derivatives as hypotensive agents and dopamine β-hydroxylase inhibitors.